Strings of my Heart
by saturnveil
Summary: Leaf is an amateur violinist who wishes to be an expert on that certain instrument. The violin was a good choice; it was one of the earliest stringed instruments and is so far really popular. Leaf isn't a music prodigy, though even with her passionate dreaming, she doubts her own musical talent. Pokémon AU! Burningleafshipping, Red/FirexLeaf
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: "Music Speaks"**_

"_Love is like a violin, the music may stop now and then, but the strings remain forever."_

There are times that people wonder about the strangest things, times that people think that something was missing in their life, and that was their concern. What was missing? It was something they hope to know, something to finally unravel the unknown. But within their mind, their thoughts were scrambled when they do this one precise thing, like they could only focus on completing that certain action.

_Music._

Music is something to express yourself, produce harmony, it is something that everyone could do. Everyone holds the voice, that instrument, something worth learning. Music is art, created by humans, animals, and nature.

_Anything you can do, even with just your bare hands, can create music._

A little girl stared at the instrument that rested on the table, her brown big eyes were filled with curiosity, but it was merely a vague glimpse. She wasn't certain on what this instrument is, but she reflected that it may be a mini Guitar. Her small hands crawled and gripped on her mother's dress, to try to get her attention.

"Mama, what's that thing?" she asked, voice meek and curious. Her exterior was mild, it was evident enough for a child to earn that personality.

The woman smiled and crouched down to reach the height of the little girl, her smooth hand brushed the little girl's brown soft hair, "It's a violin, dear." her calming hazel eyes darted to the wooden-like instrument as an imperceptible gesture to introduce the 'violin'.

"Vio-lin?" the girl managed to repeat, somehow that word gave her an inward shiver. The instrument didn't intimidate her, but what made her shiver is that she never heard of it before. Her meekness remained, "What does it do?" she asked, feeling a sudden sting of anticipation.

All the woman could do was to let out a small laugh, her child was so curious that it entertained her. Then, the laughing matter soon ceased as the woman turned slightly serious.

"It makes music."

**Hey, hey! Enjoyed this small prologue of my new book? If it did, be sure to leave a comment and a vote – it surely would motivate me! (:**

**Should I spoil you with something? Nah, maybe I shouldn't. **

**Regarding about the comment in my updates book, it **_**seemed**_** that you guys were excited about it, ri—iiiiight? **

**Alright, now I'll explain about the AU.**

**This book is basically inspired by an anime I used to watch when I was young, I forgot what it's called, but what I do know about it is that it's based of orchestras, a girl who plays a piano, a guy who's a conductor and musician, blah blah.**

**And Lindsay is a learning violinist, and that's when Nathaniel comes into the scene. And be all like, "rofl kuudere attack". **

**And what you saw on the description, the names of Leaf and Fire, yeah? The first names were their optional names from what I saw in bulbapedia. The last names, I dunno – I find something what fits them, like Hayashi is forest.**

**Okay, enough said. **

**Love and crackers dipped in vinegar (ew),**

**Lexi~**


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone was grateful on what nature has given them, when summer flourished upon their very bodies of glint, and gleaming hope, when spring flooded the meadows with brilliant coloured flowers which were hard not to look at, when autumn poured in its warm colours, like it was making a red themed leaf festival. Now it was winter, the season when white piles of snow scattered around the city's surface, when snowflakes flutter down and descend into water, it was everyone's appeasement.

Through a group of pine trees, they were mottled with heavy snow on their strong branches. It was awfully peaceful – with nature's music and the birds singing, it could be like an orchestra!

Time passed, and the forest was still bombing with peaceful sounds, persistent as it is. Like a continuous orchestra, that runs by forever; not to sound strangely redundant. Judging by the view, would it sound odd when you picture it as a 'Winter Sonata'? Minus the piano and instruments, but that word just seemed to fit through the view.

It was common to be curious, excited, or even scared to something new, and it was easy to suddenly lose interest to it. But we all know that someone could still keep their liking on that hobby, regardless of sudden predicaments they can make with it – it would continue being the something they want to do.

Delicate fingers softly caressed the violin with a bow laying beside it, as well resting on the wooden oak table. She was surprised at the slightest to see the wooden instrument remain intact for all these years, but even if it was untouched – selfish pests might crawl up and ruin it. But she was glad it was unharmed, she managed to take a hold of the seemingly heavy object and began to play pegs, tuning it for it to play harmonic notes like it used to.

Despite of her knowing how to tune the instrument, it's expected for her to not be an beginner on the violin. But her talent says the contrary, she's an amateur. A good thing that she knows a few songs for it, but expect that it's for beginners.

Her peaceful content was disturbed as a truck pulled back loudly not so far from her driveway; she placed down the violin and stepped forth to stare down of her window. She managed to take a good look of the truck's logo, despite her distance from it.

"_Gotta Move It All?"_ the girl whispered out. She found that name out of the ordinary, she honestly expected for a more professional name. But what got her attention is who is going to be her neighbour? Her old neighbour was a kind old lady being cared by a middle-aged woman, they were the sweetest people in town, sadly they moved away for a more peaceful environment.

She waited for her new neighbours to come out from the truck, she quite expected for a small family that consisted of two siblings and their parents, like a normal family would have. Finally, a young man hopped out from the truck, and this suddenly made her lean into the windows for a better look.

He had light brown hair which perfectly complements his hazel eyes, and she couldn't help but get hypnotized by them and ask herself. Does he hide an ulterior motive? A neutral frown that somehow made her thought that he was not impressed.

The young man turned and held his hand out, his hand met the other, which revealed a fairly young middle-aged woman – she must be his mother. She hopped down with the help of his son, the girl in the attic waited for the other family members to come out, but only to see none else hopped out.

"Ayako "Leaf" Hayashi!" a voice called out from below, it was slightly shrill but it still sounded calm.

Ayako's mother must have been worried, because of Ayako's recklessness to seclude herself in the attic just to check in her violin. "Yes, mom?" she called back, striding to the hatch for her mother to hear her.

"Come down here, please." her mother replied, her calm tone remained.

"_Must be another errand to do,"_ Ayako thought with a smile, she turned back to look at the instrument that was still on the table, making nothingness as its sound. She flicked the lights out and climbed down the ladder, whilst closing the hatch.

Ayako walked through the hallway then down the stairs, to see her mother waiting patiently for her coming. "What is it?" Ayako said, her voice gentle to show respect to her mother.

Her mother, Michiko, gave a faint smile, "I just thought it would be nice to visit our new neighbours, regardless of their current cramming state." she laughed and shrugged on her jacket, "Get your jacket, Leafy!"

Leafy was a nickname her mother gave her since birth, and Ayako wasn't bothered by it. She thought of it as a leaf from nature, and they were commonly graceful.

Ayako sprinted up to the stairs and through the hallway, her eagerness took over her to meet her new neighbours.

**Hey guys, sorry to cut it short! :x**

**But, that's me. Stalking around, writing stuff, then suddenly stop writing from the lack of motivation, or maybe because I'm lazy. Trust me, I still have the inspiration from this. I find inspiration and motivation different, so don't judge.**

**YES, FIRE COMES INTO THE SCENCE. *nudges him to teach leafy how to violin***

**Oh and sorry for too much detail, it could kill. Seriously, they can. X.x**

**-Lexi**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Virtuoso**_

Ayako had never been **too** excited to meet a new neighbour, it's only been a few months ever since their old neighbours moved away; yet it felt like a year. But it's been awhile since Ayako made an acquaintance, but for all she knows – she's psyched to meet her neighbour, like she's been electrified ever since her mother mentioned about introducing themselves to the neighbours.

Ayako wasn't indecisive, but now her mind is rummaging through ideas – she needs to make a good first impression, she needs them to know that she was a good person; unlike the awkward encounter with her French friend, Serena. But they somehow became best friends nonetheless.

Her hazel eyes gazed at a small portrait of a little boy and girl, and the girl was assumed to be her. Ayako had to be honest; her eyes welled up just by looking at it. You may think that it's merely a plain picture that stands in her room, but Ayako thinks of it as a memory charm – to keep him in her heart forever.

She ran through the eerie-like hallway and then descended down the stairs, that's when she was greeted by a slightly impatient mother.

She said with a calm yet quick tone of voice, "Oh you're done? That's good, let's go!" Michiko opened the door and a gust of cold wind blew inside – sending chills to the mother and daughter. Her mother chortled, "Haha, just the wind. That's not going to stop the Hayashis! Let's go, Leafy!" her mother boasted and went out.

It was an easy travel, despite their legs being their only transportation at the moment. Their neighbours were just next door, who would think of it as a long trip?

They saw a bunch of men lifting furniture and whatnot, they looked tired from the tedious job – but Ayako assumed it was for money.

Ayako finally caught up with her mother, she believed that her mother was excited to see their new neighbours, especially the fact that her mother started a 'Mothers' Gathering'; she seeks for new members. Ayako wouldn't dare to condemn with that.

"Excuse me, neighbours, coming through!" Michiko politely said, slightly shoving men for entrance.

Ayako had to admit, but her mother could be slightly – prodigious. At least she's relieved that her mother is vaguely like her loony father, it's more enjoyable to have funny and loving parents. Sad to say, that her father is not here for awhile, at least.

The door was open, luckily, but they still have to knock for a polite entrance. Michiko took the chance to knock, awaiting her neighbour's coming. It didn't take long for them to answer. The woman accompanied by her son, answered the door with vague faces of surprise.

"Hello!" said Michiko, giving off a good vibe with her demonstrative personality. She was friendly all right; proof is how countless of friends she has. "My name is Michiko Hayashi, and this is my lovable daughter, Ayako! But feel free to call her Leaf!" she beamed indulgently.

"M-mom!" Ayako mumbled in complaint, the only people she knows who call her Leaf is just her relatives and parents. _**And him.**_

The woman smiled adoringly, she seemed to quickly enjoy her mother's presence, "Enticing, my name is Hanako, and my son here is Hiroki. Coincidence is, I call him Fire; since it's a name his old friend gave him."

The young man remained silent through the conversation, almost like he's lost in thought – it's hard to focus when he gazes into your eyes, those hazel eyes are alluring but Ayako doesn't know what's behind them. _Loathe? Lust? Emptiness?_

That's what she thought, to say the least.

"Hanako? Oh, Hanako!" Michiko smiled widely, she held Hanako's hands. "It's been awhile, how have you been?"

Ayako was shocked at first, but that melted into an affectionate smile. Interesting enough, a reunion is not an abstract; but a time where two people share their long lost friendship together. Although Hiroki sounded awfully familiar, that was when Ayako felt herself snap in reality.

"Ah, Code 67 Fire! Old buddy, how're you doing?" Ayako spoke with a goofy grin, but the male remained quiet and – depressing?

"…" Hiroki said verbosely.

Hanako's smile turned into a frown, with a sigh she said, "Fire? Leaf is your old friend, isn't she? Care to give her a warm greeting?" she tried to enlighten his mood with her own voice. Since she knows awfully a lot about him, she knew that he would oblige with her commands, but this one is not a command; but a polite request.

"I..." he hesitated with a frown that perfectly showed no expression, "I'm sorry, hello Leaf." he simply greeted.

Ayako gave a sad smile which they thought was one of her brightest smiles, but this one said the contrary. There's something up with him.

The young man left with a sigh, probably going to his room to organize things that he was supposed to do.

Hanako frowned and looked at her old neighbours, "Sorry about him, he's been – going through a lot." she poured out a low laugh to perk up the mood, "Well, come inside! Make yourself at home, oh, don't mind the.. messy area! We just moved, after all!"

Ayako and her mother can't help but laugh, they were able to recollect their memories and picked this one up – Hanako was a woman full of vitality.

"Oh, and Leaf?" Hanako turned to face the young woman with a soft smile; somehow that smile could be deceiving in certain situations.

Ayako smiled back, "Yes, Mrs. Fukui?" she politely responded.

Hanako laughed at Ayako's kindness, "Oh dear, just call me Hanako." she grinned in abundant happiness, "It's been awhile since Hiroki ever communicated with a _girl,_ hehe; so be a dear and talk to him." Ayako knows that it was supposed to be a friendly request, but somehow she thought of it as the other side of a coin.

"Sure, Hanako!" she grinned and proceeded up the stairs, eager to finally talk to an old friend. _Her best friend._

Hiroki was cleaning up his room; normally some men wouldn't care about their surroundings and throw their belongings around and whatnots. As for Hiroki, sure, he can be like those guys; but when it comes into an unfamiliar environment, he just wants everything in place.

His chore was soon disrupted by a knock from his door, assuming it was his mother, he'd gladly let her in. He murmured a soft "come in".

But it was someone he did not expect to see, it was Leaf; his old friend.

"Hello Code 67 Fire!" she greeted with a chortle and walked around the cramped room, mainly because of the boxes everywhere with sloppy writing of 'Fire's stuff', but she didn't mind.

Hiroki couldn't help but feel – tingly at the nickname. You don't know how long it's been ever since he heard it, around six years? He couldn't quite keep up with time, because from his focusing on – _music._

"So, it's been almost six years and all." she averted her eyes away to emphasize her awkwardness from a long lost friend, "Out of the blue, what are your hobbies now? Heh, it used to be catching fishes or swimming with them. Now, that you changed a bit."

This question was comprehensible and made Hiroki afluttered with the conversation, "To be honest," he murmured, "I still enjoy doing that back at our old home, we had a pond full of fishes." he chuckled.

"You still do, huh?" Ayako laughed, at least he was honest.

"Not only that, but I'm pretty skilled with the violin. Not to boast." he glanced at a violin case around the corner as an imperceptible gesture, "I've been into it – for awhile."

Ayako couldn't believe her ears; he was actually into violin music? She needed a mentor for the violin, but an old best friend as one? That'd be great.

"Hey, can you wind up a few music notes before I ask somethin'?" she asked politely. She had never heard a violin hit the notes perfectly in reality, well, not up close.

The young man hesitated at her request, he mentioned he was skilled with the violin, but with her staring; it made him slightly nervous. He was still unsure about it, but he accepted her request.

"Sure, what song do you want to hear?" was his question. He was somewhat panicked to think clearly or go through decisions.

"Well, since you're skilled at the violin. Do you perhaps know some notes about Beethoven's Kreutzer Sonata?" Ayako asked, intrigued to know more details about his skills. Ayako has been listening to a lot of violin pieces ever since she heard of a violin, she thought of the violin as graceful and beautiful in tone; that it made it her favourite instrument.

Hiroki averted his eyes to his violin case, he wasn't too sure about that piece; it was very challenging, especially that it's very fast and you have to hit every note without a problem. Oh who was he kidding? He's a virtuoso, he can do that!

"I'll be right back." Hiroki said before standing up, then walking towards the case. He knows this piece, coincidentally; he started learning this piece a few weeks ago.

Ayako eyed closely to the young man, watching him zip open the case's zipper, then pulling at his bow, then the wooden violin; which vaguely looked like hers.

Hiroki let out a long sigh before positioning himself to have an entirely perfect performance, even if it was just one person; he imagined it as a whole audience.

Ayako furrowed her eyebrows with a frown, "You're seriously doing this? This piece is pretty hard; I didn't expect you to do it."

Hiroki glanced at her with one eye opened, "I don't care." _It'd be good for practice, at least._ he thought before raising his bow as an entrance to start the piece.

_It started._

_Playing the piece in front of his –_

_**Old best friend.**_

Ayako was surprised, he hit the notes almost perfectly; no, it was perfect! It was loud enough for their mothers to hear, maybe even their other neighbours! It was surprisingly perfect.

His eyes were closed in concentration, but they looked relaxed. _Is he – a virtuoso?!_ Ayako thought in shock, she couldn't imagine it. But a person she knows is very talented than her, it just didn't felt normal. But she was proud and happy for his talent.

When he goes through the chorus part, where it gets pretty brisk, it almost seemed like he exerted all his energy for the actions he make; like it was almost heavy metal.

The end was intense, but Hiroki managed to suppress it. He looked at her with a confused expression, "Done." he said before turning away to put away his violin, and finally continue organizing his things.

Ayako shook her head to throw herself back into reality; she couldn't believe her ears again. "It was beautiful, it was perfect!" Ayako exclaimed, sparkles twinkled her eyes, "I guess I 'judged the book by its cover'!" she laughed and grinned.

"So need help unpacking?" she asked, since she had nothing better to do at the moment.

Hiroki didn't look back to reply at her, "No, it's fine. You can go downstairs." he mumbled.

Ayako nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her softly; to not disturb him.

He didn't dare to look back at her that very moment, because –

_He was hiding his rare smiles._

_***explodes in happiness***_

_**BOO YAH! REACHED ALMOST 2000 WORD! *dances***_

_**Well, with that out of hand, I can relax! :D *eats candy***_

_**So, yeah. I've listened some parts of the song, I skipped to the important parts since tat violin piece was 8 minutes! DXX it's still amazing though. :3**_

_**That's it, bye byes!**_

_**~~Lexi**_


End file.
